Fathers Journal: The Three Bad Siblings
by WriterFirst96
Summary: Dakota isn't what you call a normal 16 year old. She has powers that she can only explain as fairy tail magic. Uncontrollable at times but she hopes to find out why she has these unique powers. But soon her wish comes true when one day a gift arrives out of the blue from someone by the name Loki. It not only spells out disaster but also a life shaking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my new fanfic for the loki fandom. I just couldn't help but rewrite an old story and make it great again. I hope you enjoy it like I did thank you!

 _ **I always have this dream of me running through this thick forest. I'm always breathing hard and feeling as if my lungs could burst. It feels like with each step my moment becomes heavier and heavier with each step. I can remember hearing this sound of twigs snapping and branches of the trees falling to the floor. I remember looking around the forest it was completely dark out and the huge trees covered the night sky from my gaze but yet as I ran I always seem to go to this same place.**_

 _ **I would trip over a brown root that jolted out of the ground like a hand sticking out towards me. I always knew where it was and I always knew I would fall but yet my foot always caught. My arms flew forward in front of me trying to catch myself as I hit the ground hard. My gaze felt like it doubled over as I lay there on my stomach trying to catch my breathe.**_

 _ **"Why?"My lips would move by themselves as i spoke which always mind blogged me. I had not thought of it as I continued to talk. I rolled over to my side balancing on my elbows as I starred up. "Why do you want this child dead?" I asked bitterly gasping slightly as I cringed at the smell that swept by. My gaze solely always focused on the trees before me. The way their trunks twisted together seemed as if they were bodies of humans. I brought a hand up to my mouth as the stench came closer and closer around me. I couldn't help but feel as if I wanted to stand up and run but yet as I moved my legs about a small icy pain jolted upwards from my ankle.**_

 _ **I winced slightly at the pain and couldn't help but think if this was a dream why did I have pain ? In dreams you never feel pain at all. A figure walked out the twisted bark our from the darkness. My chest fluttered in a panic at the figure before me. She was a tall lanky looking humanoid who had straight black hair that framed her sickly pale face. Her eyes had a slight color to them but it seemed they had since gone away leaving a dull green she used such eyes to bore into me. She walked towards me her legs like a long twigs that seemed they would break with any other sudden moment.**_

 _ **I held tightly to my nose as her stench reached me even more. It smelled like rotten flesh that probably should have been thrown out a long time ago from the fridge. I watched as the thing reached me a mere inches away from me. I could feel this feeling building up within me to just throw up but I held it in with swallow. "How dare you ask that question to us?" Her voice like always sent shivers down my back as I sat before this thing. The women got on one before me her hands out stretched ready to claw at me . Her lips cracking a smile as green ooze came from her lips dripping down onto the floor before me. I watched as the ground melted where ever the green ooze touched. I brought my gaze up to the beast feeling my chest puff out and a small smirk cross my face .I spoke without thinking my lips moving without me doing it. "You will never be a god of grace you beast!" I yelled out nearly spitting in her face.**_

 _ **The women seemed to have been taken back by the words I yelled out because she seemed to have turned her smile upside down within seconds. She let out a throaty growl bringing her hand down on me. I rolled to the side feeling my ankle pop in a bad way as I stopped mere inches from a tree trunk. "This little bitch I swear when the true lover of Loki comes out I will tell her of your sour words!" She yelled out making my body vibrate. I sat up slowly not putting weight into my leg. i wanted to laugh as I watched her anger tip over in mere seconds. "The real lover of Loki? Please I'm-" A solid push from the back had me go face forward into the dirt floor. I could feel twigs and tiny rocks scratch at my face as I slide forward. "Keep talking whore of my father. " came a deep throaty growl.**_

 _ **I lifted myself up with my arms slowly feeling the fresh air hitting my cuts making me flinch. But as I sat up I felt a huge paw push me back down onto the floor. ".F-Fenrir ."I asked with slight surprise in my voice. They had let out another brother? The women started to cackle out with laughter. "Yes Fenrir I used your mother blood to get him out. Oh you should have seen her face." She exclaimed. I felt my heart burst open with feelings of grief and sorrow. "Damn you heathens !" I screamed. My hands squeezed tightly into fists grabbing the dirt from the floor. Why was I feeling this anger within my chest? I didn't understand I always wanted out of the dream every single time this dream starts I want out. But it always plays over and over again.**_

 _ **"Your true horrorssss will come to you when you leassst expect child!" I felt something brush against my legs as I lay on my stomach. It slowly started to almost slither upwards on my body I could feel the pressure of it. I always felt the pressure but this time it felt as if-As if they knew I wasn't this women. A pause in its movement before I felt something tickle my left ear. I turned my head towards the offending feeling as noticed a green scale lay near my head. Another tickle to my ear made me look through the corner of my eye. A serpent lay near me its head bobbing back and forth as it seemed to measure me. I ts tongue peeking out and then back into its mouth. It was the color of a murky green with dried patches of mud all over.**_

 _ **"Remember my wordsss Child for it will be the lassst!" I watched in horror as it opened its mouth wide open. It looked like it unhinged his jaws before coming down on my face.**_

My screams echoed inside my room my throat feeling raw as I let my roar of fear out. I sat up from my bed and looked around my small room my eyes felt as if they would rip apart as wide as they were as I starred at everything in the room. My mouth was slightly opened as I sat there trying to figure out where I was. The walls were decorated with wallpapers that had dogs with guns shooting at cats. I know it was pretty random but I had gotten that from the reading book fair. My heart started to slow down from it thundering against my chest to slowly quivering. The room was starting to slowly make sense to me now. The dark blue wallpaper seemed to calm me more as I sat there. I heard foot steps slamming hard onto the floor making their way towards my bedroom. "Dakota!" A voice boomed out. I turned my gaze towards my door and watched as it swung open with a loud smack as it hit the wall behind it. I flinched at the sound it made in making contact with the wall if anything I would have to fix that if it made a hole. My mother walked through the door way with her knees bent and a simple black umbrella in her hands as she walked inside. She was nearly like a model on a photo set as she seemed to be posing photo ready. Her blonde hair was flowing about like it was brushed and pampered ready for photos.

Her blue eyes were naturally bright and wide with what would have been helped with make up but yet that was natural. Her long arms and legs were so graceful it was no wonder why she seemed so photo ready. I watched as my mother walked more into my room her eyes shifting back and forth eyeing anything that was hidden within the shadows. "Dakota, sweety are you fine?"She asked her voice sounding like silk. I blinked slightly before responding to her question. "Mom I just had a bad dream again." I swallowed thickly before I looked down to my hands feeling my face heat up. Why was I so embarrassed in telling my own mother about my dreams? I felt like I was a little kid again crying about these dreams. "Mom." I spoke clearing my throat before I looked up to her. My mother had her backed turned as she poked with the tip of her umbrella into the closet. She always seemed really guarded when it came to me ever being in danger. I watched as she flinched before slowly picking the tip of the umbrella up showing my green underwear's hanging. I nearly wanted to scream out in shock. "Mo-Mom Please stop looking around my room!" I yelled out in utter shock stuttering. My mother turned around slowly to me with a simple glint in her eyes as she smiled.

"Well Dakota someone needs to clean up her room before she leaves for school today." She stated as she stood up straight grabbing the green underwear's from the tip of the umbrella laughing slightly as I groaned out. I felt my face really burn up as she twirled my underwear about on her finger. I felt like I had to smack my hand onto my face as she stood there. "So the dreams are happening again?" Asked my mother. I was so thrown off by the question I nearly lost my grip on reality and saw the creatures infront of me because I was focused on what just happened. I think I may have made a face because then my mother had walked towards me umbrella still in her hands. My mother sat on the edge of the bed placing the underwear softly on it. Her blue eyes were settled on me as I sat there. I looked away towards the wall besides me as I tried to think about what to say to my mother. It just wasn't that I didn't want to say anything to her or express myself. It was just I was already 16 and I still seemed to want to cling to my mother whenever I got the chance. I felt warmth engulf of my hands settling down on my lap. "Dakota you know its okay for you to tell me about your dreams. Sweety?" She asked me. I felt her hands tighten around mine slightly before I felt her let go with one of her hands and touch my face.

"Mom I just I want to be grown up not a little kid anymore I-" She slowly got me to look at her making me pause in my sentence as her blue eyes made me go silent. She always had that way over me ever since I could remember. Her gaze would make me go calm and silent making me think thoroughly think before responding. I brought a hand up to hers and touched her. "Mom I just don't know how to control those dreams maybe I should go back on those medications that the other doctor gave me." I told her. I watched as she frowned slightly and shook her head back and forth slowly. Her blonde hair gliding so beautifully along side her shoulders. She smiled as she stroked my cheek. "No way am I putting you back onto those pills. They made you so different I wished I hadn't ever taken you there in the first place." I watched her blue gaze opened into an emotion of slight grief. My mother pulled her hand away from my face and settled her hand back to my other hand on my lap. She smiled up at me with her eyes slightly closed. "Dakota don't ever be afraid to tell me anything thats why I'm here." She stated. I nodded my head as I went back into my shell bring my walls back up. "Yes mom I promise." I told her before I pulled my hands away from hers slowly.

"Don't you have to get ready for work?"I asked her. My mother snapped out of her daze of smiling and went in total shock. She nearly jumped off my bed making me slightly roll to the side as she did so. "Oh my gosh your right! Have a great day today, sweety!" She told me before she turned her blonde hair swinging as she turned. I started to pull back my sheets before my mother stopped at the door way turning towards me. I raised a brow in question not sure in what to say as she slowly brought her blue eyes to me. "Dakota I don't want you around that Kenny kid alright. I heard from the lady down the street hes been caught up in some mess."She warned slightly her voice wasn't nearly as good at sending warnings. She was better at comforting then that. I nodded my head to her response before she smiled one more time and disappeared out my room closing the door behind her.

Kenny? I thought with a slight flutter of my heart at his name. Kenny was a friend of mine from way back when I had first moved here when I was in the 6th grade. But back then he was a lot more collective about his thoughts then how he was now. Now he hung out with his older brother who had skipped out in college and came back home to the displeasure of his parents. And had soon got Kenny underneath his talons of evil made which he made him do different "odd jobs". I sighed before I got out of my bed feeling the floor boards creak as I stood up from my bed. The cold floor making me flinch and yearning to head back into my warm blanket. My little nest. I wrapped my skinny arms around myself as I walked about in my room trying to find anything worth the wear. My mom was right I needed to clean up my room if anything it was like a tornado happened to just climb in and mess everything up.

I bent down and reached out a hand to grab a black t-shirt with the picture of a cat smiling upwards. The captions reading _"How fluffy are we? Very fluffy!"_ I grimaced slightly at the chosen caption before I placed it back down on the floor from where it came. I stood back up slightly feeling my teeth shattering away with each step I took. I was so cold for some reason as i looked about the room. I then saw another black shirt laying on the floor and went to grab it. The shirt felt very soft in between my fingers as I grabbed it from the floor. It was a solid black shirt with almost white like tiny fabrics decorated on it. I picked it up and brought it close to my nose and took a quick sniff. "At last a clean shirt." I mumbled before I started to get dressed for the day.

After a couple of minutes I was pushing my foot inside a shoe of mine and thinking about how "great" it was to go to school and meeting everyone. It had been a long vacation time away from everyone. My mother had said we needed to head out for just a couple of weeks since she said she needed fresher air. We had ended up staying inside a cabin that was located far off from salvation it seemed but none the less I was happy to be away from people and be alone with my mother. I pulled the last shoe on my other foot and stood up. All I needed now was to brush my hair and then head downstairs for a breakfast. I walked towards the restroom door that was still located inside my room. It was a white door with small black smudges from the time I had gone through my "emo" days.

I wanted to laugh at the memories of how I felt sad and mad at the world for being born. I grabbed the knob and pushed it open with a slight push and walked inside. I turned on the light with a flick of my finger and sighed as I starred at the image before me. I had my mothers hair or what I thought was her hair. It was sorta like a dying blonde mixed in with black streaks. My skin was extremely pale considering that I always stayed outside with a cup of tea and silence watching nature move about.I leaned forward bringing my hand up to my face as I probed and stroked my cheeks and chin. My eyes were what got people talking most of the time. It was the first thing anyone said to me. They always seemed to complaint my green rare colored eyes. Some would even say it was like looking at emerald glistening in the day time.

But what really got me was my weird huge nose! I mean my mother didn't have this huge pointy nose she had such a small slim nose it made me want to gauge out the eyes of the asshole who made me like this. I felt my heart tense up as I thought about him. My father who never had a name at all. I never wanted to ask my mother about him I think one father day I had nearly let the words slip out but I had stopped myself. My mother had such a grief stricken face I felt as if it weren't the place or time to ask her. I again touched my face before I slightly tried to smile. What or who ever he was I was going to take him down with a kick to his nuts. For him putting some much trouble on us and even my mother. And for giving me such a big nose too! The only thing i could thank him for was my rare green eyes. I hope I never see him.

I took one more glance before I grabbed my brush from the counter top and started to brush down my pillow head hair. My thoughts wondering about to Kenny and to my mother and to even what class would hold up for me today.

 ** _"Your true horrors..."_**

I felt my shoulder tense up at the whispering of those words. Was I hearing things or was I just remembering those words from my dream? I looked around my restroom my eyes gliding about until I focused back onto my reflection. Their she was a girl scared and ready to go and cry to her mother. I shook my head slightly looking away from the reflection feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. " Come on big girl you got this!"I stated squeezing my eyes shut before opening them again. I really need to be stronger then this. I placed my brush down and walked out the restroom still feeling the tense of my chest as I walked down the hallway towards the downstairs of the house.

I could hear the clattering of pots and pans and a humming as the sound continued.I walked towards the door way and peered around the corner and saw my mother. She was in front of the small stove we had inside the kitchen. Her blonde hair was brushed up into a tight pony tail bobbing every so often as she moved her hands about in front of her. She wore a gray two piece suit that had white stripes going up and down her clothes. Of course her mother was dressed for work her outfit was to be excepted since she worked in a car dealership. I walked inside the kitchen and made my way to the chair inside the kitchen. "Dakota I'm going to be alittle late tonight coming home hmmmm! Hold on." My mother chirped as she wrestled what looked like a pancake out of the pan. I couldn't help it but a smile formed on my lips as I watched her trying to pluck it out.

"Mom?" I asked with a sigh. I brought my hand under my chin swiftly and leaned on my elbow as I watched her turn slightly to me. Her blue eyes were slightly watered as she starred at me. Her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks were a nice pink. her hair even was slightly shifted but still tight in a pony tail. "Yes , sweety?"She asked with a slight sigh going through her lips. I wanted tot laugh or even tell her how cute she was but instead I looked towards the wall feeling my face heat up under the stare of my mother. "You were saying?"I told her urging her to continue. I looked back to my mother waiting for her response and saw she was preparing me a plate and also one for herself.

"Well like I said I'm going to be late tonight coming home. I want you inside the house by 5 today no later. I'll have check on you tonight as well." She told me as she placed the plate before me. I let my cheek slip from my palm in irritation at the sudden news. "Mom really? I'm 16 now I don't need a baby sister !" I complained. My mother sat gracefully in front of me and started to grab the fork that was next to the white plate. Her long slender fingers gripping tightly to her fork as she poked at her food. Her blue eyes were focused on the breakfast meal before her. "Dakota please don't start this again."She groaned before scooping up a fork full of pancakes up towards her mouth. I felt a frown form on my face as I sat there glaring hatefully at the pancakes. How could my mother even say I needed someone to look after me? I wrapped my arms around me as I sat there watching my mother eat.

After my mother was done eating and I was done glaring death glares at my food I stood up from my seat earning a screech from the chair as I pushed it from behind me. I went to grab my bag from the floor when I was stopped by mother s hand on my shoulder. I looked to her with a raised brow. "Dakota remember what I said about today!" My mother warned her blue eyes settling on me. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder as I rotated my shoulder blade. I nodded my head rolling my emerald eyes as I grabbed my bag and lifted it over my shoulder. "Mom I got it."I told her before I walked away from my mom towards the the door way. I stopped and looked over my shoulder my cheeks heating up in displeasure at what I was going to do. "M-Mom I love you."I stuttered. I watched as my mother seemed to smile before she started to gather the plates from the table. "I love you as well my sweet tea." I seemed to blush more because my mother chuckled lightly her voice sounded like bells drifting in the wind.

I seemed I wanted to react in a way probably snort in disgust or maybe even shrug her love and continue on but yet I said nothing and just walked out of the door way. I made my way towards the front door feeling my back pack weigh me down with each passing step. I really didn't want to head to school right now.

 ** _Thanks for reading my new fan fic I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please Know I will be updating every 3 to 4 days because I also have a life of working. So please be cool about it and also leave comments please and fav my story as well!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hello everyone another wonderful chapter for my new book called -fathers Journal:The three bad siblings-! I hope yous enjoy it and please leave a comment as well! Also there will be a slight cursing card pulled in here okay guys just letting you know!**_

I couldn't remember the last time I had ever enjoyed school. Or maybe its because I had never enjoyed it at all. I stood outside my door for a couple of minutes just eyeing the surrounding houses closely my hand was gripping tightly to my strap of my back pack.

Maybe I could just skip school like I did when I was in 8th grade but that had sadly ended poorly when I got caught by the principle. Another story for another time I needed to head to school now before I was late. I put my other hand into my pant pocket before I walked toward the edge of my porch feeling my legs go slightly jelly as i walked down the steps.

When my foot meet the earthy ground I couldn't help but think about my mother and how she was working late tonight. I started to walk across my yard feeling the slight breeze pass by me making my hair slightly twist about. My mother had always been a hard worker she always had been there to help me but yet through my years I had given her hell. I couldn't help but laugh abit as i thought about the times of hardships I put into my mother.

"Hey Dakota!"

The voice made my face rear back in shock hoping he hadn't seen me laughing. I was just laughing out loud like someone told a damned joke but no one was even here. I paused in my walking and looked over my shoulder I was just a few feet away from my yard it seemed. I must have been in la la land for to long to realize that I even walked off my yard. A teen about my age stood near my fenced yard. His hair was as pure black as the night sky cut to almost calm his curls down but sadly made his curls just bounce up in anger and his eyes were like a brown color you'd see in your coffee cup swirling about.

And his smile was slightly more up on one side then the other making him have that charming look to him. He waved a hand to me bringing his smile more out. I felt my heart slightly jolt upwards against my chest making me want to rub it away, "Ke-Kenny What are you doing here?"I asked.

He brought his hand back down to his side placing it into his jean pocket and made his way to me. He was wearing a rather big dark blue shirt with a design of two hands making a rather tasteful gang sign. I turned around to him feeling as if every step he took towards me made me feel warmer and warmer with the same fluttering feeling in my chest.

He stopped just about a couple of feet away from me. I could feel this aura of a strange smell pass over me as he then started to speak. "I'm here because of you girl. What else?" He explained with a smart smile. I felt my insides start to crumble all together at the words he calmly said. I looked away from him feeling my cheeks slightly heat up in the cool morning. Did he really mean what he said?

" And also I need you for a job."

I felt my once fluttering feeling within my heart started to turn sourly as I felt it tear open and started to leak out the red blood. My hand instantly went up to my chest gripping tightly to the front of my shirt. Of course they needed my power for the job he needed done. The aching in my chest started to sky rocket as I felt myself start to feel with the ugly feeling of hate. I could feel my face slowly fall with a frown as I starred at him.

This is what my mother had meant. Kenny still stood there with his charming smile plastered on his face. My powers were something out of a fairy tail story it seemed. But back to the subject at hand I looked at Kenny a little longer. I felt as if he knew- he knew how I felt about him.

How could he lower himself so low as to use me like that? I felt my head move side to side as the word let lose fast from my lips. "No."I stated quickly. I let my hand go back to my side as I watched Kenny's expression slightly flatter. He scoffed slightly before turning from me. I watched as he walked away from me muttering a single word over his shoulder.

"Freak."

That word seemed to strike a nerve as I let it lay in my mind making me want to go after him and eat his words. My hands started to warm up slightly as the word kept echoing inside my head. I took a deep breathe of air trying to calm my thundering aching heart before I turned from him. This is what my mother had tried to warn me about. I continued to walk along the side walk feeling as if each step was a step that was filled with regret and embarrassment. A freak?! Really a freak?! Whatever at least now he was out of my life for good...right? I paused in my step making me want to turn around and see where Kenny had gone.

"Gosh seriously how stupid was I?" I wanted to yell out loud. I felt my face heat up before I stomped my foot and just continued on walking down the side walk with each step making my heart crack with each step. Today really wasn't heading for what i thought was going to be good.

I made it to my school with out any further interactions with people and still thinking about everything that happened so early in the morning. My school was like the cherry on top of all of the high schools in the district. It had three different buildings that were about maybe 50ft apart with each building having walk ways leading to each. In each building there was at least 3 stories and each story had about maybe 20 to 40 rooms. And the halls if you didn't know your way would make you lost.

The color of the school was like dark brown tan that you would see in a historical old mexico town. The sandy walls had cravings of different patterns and swirls. I was towards back of the school where the gates were presented cutting off anyone from trying to get in. The black gates seeming towered over me as I starred up at the pointed tips. I raked my gaze back down so that I could gaze about the schools "back yard" . They had a lush green grass that felt soft to the touch and small bushes that decorated the grounds.

The thought of skipping still lingered in the back of my mind as I continued to stare up at the gates. No one would know about this at all anyways. My hand gripped tighter to the strap on my shoulder as I thought about it. I sank my teeth to my bottom lip feeling the slight pain rake through my body refreshing my mind. No i needed to go if anything for my mother sake and my own. I walked closer to the gate bringing my other hand up to touch the black gate. My fingers spread slightly so I could grip the thick pole between my fingers mauling over if i should jump over or do the other thing.

Usually for me it was like a piece of cake this is where i usually used my "magical powers" But whenever I was too emotional like now my heart was clenching and unclenching throwing small shocks of an achy feeling in my chest. It usually throw off my magical powers that I try to conjure up. My head turned side to side gazing about from two different directions to make sure no one saw me doing this. I retracted my hand from the gate pole and took a step back. A gust of wind washed over me making me relax slightly at the feel of my hair slightly floating upwards. It felt so right to just use this power on my own free will.

My eyelids started to close slowly from the relaxation the breeze was giving me. I took a deep breathe through my nose counting subconsciously to 5 before letting it out through my mouth. I needed to relax myself before I used my power. The feeling of warmth started to crawl its way up my fingers towards the certain of my palms. It felt soothing like placing your hand into a bowel of warm water slowly. My eyes shoot opened and the feeling of power continued to collect inside my hands. That was the feeling I was waiting for to start my process. There was slight green hue coming from my hands as I stood there trying to collect it affectedly.

Now all I did for fun, that is ,was go through the fence like a magic trick. I waved my slender pale hands over the gate slowly making the metal poles with each hover my hand made started to make it disappear. I learned it one day while I was out with Kenny. Me and him were trying to skip school in freshman year just last year. We had ran towards these exact gates with the school police hot on our trail. I could remember the very moment I had opened my hands towards the gate and it just disappeared.

From then on I knew something was very weird about me. I wasn't a mutant per say I think mutants seemed although different very human more human then me.

Bringing my hands back to my side I looked around my surroundings once again just to be sure I wasn't being watched. I then after a quick analyze of my work as well stepped into the gaping hole I had made. As soon as my left foot touched the soft green grass I couldn't help but hear that word. The very word that made me ache.

"Freak."

At the sudden intrusion of a familiar aching heart my powers instantly vanished from my finger tips. I cursed silently as I tried to pull my whole body through the gaping hole. The once warm feeling turned ice cold as it slipped fast from my finger tips. The hole started to close back up again filling in with the black poles. "Fuck!' I cursed loudly as I throw myself across the hole feeling a slight pinch on my wrist. My whole body jerked backward as my wrist was tugged harshly back towards the gate. I let out a painful groan as I landed hard against the gate. I say a flash of white stars cross my vision as pain raced across the back of my head.

I could taste the back of my throat it seems as i tried to swallow through my dry throat. What if the pole went through my wrist? If anything those poles on the gate shouldn't have reappeared so fast?! I took a rigid breathe through my clenched teeth as I slide onto my bottom. I peered over my shoulder and saw that my wrist was squeezed tightly between two of the gates thin poles. "Dam-"

"Hey what in the hell is happening here?"

I could hear footsteps quickly following that statement rushing towards me. I brought my hand down to the grass gripping it tightly in my hand. I could feel my face heat up with each passing second my hair like a curtain covering my face. What in the hell was happening? This had never happened to me before. I swear something grabbed me by my wrist pulling me back to the gate I could have made it through.

"Excuse me are you alright?"

I took a deep breathe before bringing my emerald green eyes up to the voice. A women was kneeling down on one knee before me. Her hair was a deep red that was pulled back in a tight bun leaving some bangs that parted from both sides of her face framing it. The women also wore a dress that was black with pink floral printing. She had a calculated stare as she looked down at me through the spectacles she had on. I watched as she placed a hand on my shoulder gripping slightly with her fingers. "How did your wrist get here?" She asked another question making me stiffen slightly. Where had she been this whole time? Did she see me going through the hole? I slightly gasped at the sudden touch of the women.

"Well girl what is it?" I jerked my gaze up to the right of the women a man mere inches away from us stood slightly bent over trying to look over the women's shoulder. He had black ray bun branded sun glasses perched on his rounded nose. His brown sandy blonde light hair was cut close to his head making him seem like he a sporty sorta guy. He wore a fine black 2 piece suit with black fancy shoes. I wrinkled my nose in slight discomfort as the women tried to unhinge my wrist from the gates poles. "I'm not the girl. If you wish to speak to me or call upon me ask for my name dimwit."I stated back to the response this small man made. I watched as he shuffled slightly backwards from my straight response.

"Hey who in the hell are calling you dimwit? I'm not the one stuck with my wrist in a gate!" He snapped back at me. I couldn't believe this man had fallen into my cheap jab at him. II could feel a small line form on my face. My lips cracked up slowly to one side as I readied for a response back to this idiot of a man.

"I may be here stuck but believe me I'm no is clearly an accident but you whats your excuse?" I asked. He made a questionable face and as expected I came in for the kill. " I'm not the one standing in dog shit."I told him coolly. He instantly looked down making his sunglasses fall down his rounded nose. His blue eyes jerked back and forth as he hoped backwards landing squarely on the said dog shit. I let out a low chuckle from my lips as I watched him again look down at his new spot. He was never in dog shit to begin with this was all a simple mind game. A big dog may have wandered in and taken one of the most biggest shits anyone had ever seen. I have course had seen this shit just laying about once this idiot had taken a step towards me.

In other words I had easily fooled him into taking steps back for me without lifting a finger. "You little bitch!"He cursed before he rounded up to me with his fist raised. I wanted to let out another comment but I felt immanence pain erupt from my wrist making me clamp my mouth shut. I felt my eyes water slightly as the pain increased not before I felt the once pinch went away. i could feel fingers wrap tightly around my wrist pulling me straight backwards hitting a chest. "You shouldn't play with people girl. You may cross the wrong person one day."Whispered a chilling voice.

"Y-Yes Ma'Ma."I calmly say to her. I felt her fingers un tighten from its grasp around my wrist and push me aside. I landed on my side bringing my hands up to my front trying to catch myself. I glared at the red headed women as she walked away. "You really shouldn't fall for such easy mind games Barton." She told him. I sat up slowly bringing myself up on my bottom my hair all over my face. I could my fingers start to warm up slightly I wanted to release my powers skillfully on her. But when I tried to collect it quickly nothing came to my finger tips.

"Me under mind games please Nat. You know I was just playing around back there." He was a bad lair. I watched as he started to wipe his shoes on the floor as the pair started to walk back to the schools back doors. I bite my lip painfully as I wondered if that women had seen anything or if that idiot had either. I slide up onto my bottom and brought my wrist up to my face. There was some slight swelling and maybe a few scratches but other then that I was fine. I grabbed my bag pack from the floor and lifted it onto my shoulders. I slowly started to get up gripping the poles behind me to get onto my feet.

The red headed women and her blonde headed idiot of a friend where had they actually came from? I've been going to this school for a while to know who is who here. And those two have not been here before or even been here as a surprise guest either. Usually we always get the same people who come here to speak hence the word surprise was useless.

I walked towards the back of the school doors my mind going around in circles at the possibilities of those two. I would found out a lot sooner then later though i was sure of it. Word always came around fast in this school I would know. As I made my way up the stairs towards the door it swung open harshly nearly hitting me in the face. I jumped slightly to the side as two girls came out.

Each girl held a thin long cigarette in each of there well pampered hands. One of the girls looked towards me with slight smile but I watched as her bright blue eyes widen slightly at the realization of who i was. She brought a hand up to her friends face stopping her in her tracks as well. I looked away from the girl quickly not really sure what made her so powerful over me to give a damn if she looked at me or not.

I uttered an "Excuse me." Before I tried to side step the girls. But a tanned arm stretched infront me making me stop in my tracks. I wanted to curse as i was forced to meet the girls face. The friend of the blue eyed girl had a stern smile. Her tan skin was something that would have been beautiful if she hated tried bleaching it so many times. Now she looked like an over washed brown t shirt and her make up although seeming looked nice was not her color skin tone. Probably purpose a tad bit on the light said.

"Oh what did you say Jessica?What did Dakota tell ?"She spat out nearly coating me in her spit. I felt my hands grip tightly to each strap on my bag pack. Why was my heart beating so fast for ? They were just girls anyways I could handle them right?

The girl brought her hand down to her side as she took a step back letting the door swing close behind her. The blue eyed beauty walked infront of me next her hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled at me with her prefect straight white teeth but there was hint of chipping.

Her skin was flawless but it was coated in thick pale toned make up with out dated style of eye shadow. Her lips were coated with red liquid and her breathe it reeked of cigs. I took a step back from her but felt a presence behind me. "Well Pam she told on me. Saying I was smoking. Isn't that right Da-Da Dumbass."She brought a well coated finger nail up to my forehead flicking it.

I cant believe i'm letting this idiot girl treat me like this! I stayed quiet none the less. My lips couldn't move at all it as if they were glued together. Her friend behind me grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Go on and speak Da-Da dumbass!" She urged as she pushed me forward. I tripped over a step of the stairs and fell on my knees. My hands made contact with cement sending shock waves of pain going through me. "S-Stop this now or else."I seemed to have whispered it. My lips instantly sealed back in a sorta way a zipper closed up.

I felt fingers glide themselves between my locks of hair before they pulled me backwards. Jessica stood there looking down at me with her blue eyes so cold unlike my mothers. "What was that you-" She paused in her sentence her eyes slightly widen. I felt her fingers let go before she said something to her friend. "I need to go the library and read about being a better person."She said loudly.

Her voice seemed off a tad bit almost as if she were reading a script. I turned quickly around onto my elbows as I watched Pam look at her friend and then me. "B=B-But Jessica remember you were gonna teach her a lesson?"She asked giving me a smug smirk. Jessica still wide eyed quickly shook her head. "No we need to go ,Pam Anderson,to read a book. Purpose the bible will help." She quickly answered herself. I watched in shock before the two disappeared into the school again. I sat there with shock still written on my face. What in the world happened? What had made her change her mind?Was it-Was it my magic?

 _ **So how did you guys enjoy it? Please leave a comment if you want more chapters and also like i said before it will take me up to 3 to 4 days okay !So add it to a fav list or even follow okay because trust me this is going to be a cool story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello everyone! Or maybe the 3 people who are reading this but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment and fav and follow thank you!**

 _Was that really my magic?_

My elbows began to echo of pain under how much weight I was putting on them as leaned further back. I was still utterly shocked upon what had just happened before me. Jessica had just up and walked away without any other words spoken towards me.

Her blue eyes that held such calculated coldness seemed to have melted away showing a much more dull stare. And her voice once sharp had instantly gone into a monotone robotic voice. I slide onto my back side feeling the weight come off my elbows. What else had happened during that interaction? My hands hadn't made any sort of green hue or aura either.

And my lips as well had seemed to have been sewn shut immediately after those girls made contact with me. It felt so eerily wrong as I sat there wanting for the girls to get done with the teasing. I couldn't help but bring a single finger to my lips rubbing along side the edge before going near the inside of my lip.

What had caused such reaction from the both of us? I brought my hand back onto my lap wondering if maybe it wasn't me this time. Well I could save this question for later I needed to head inside the school and hopefully not get ganged up again by those mean girls. I brought my right hand down on the cement feeling the slight icy pain crawl up my arm before I started to pick myself off the stairs.

The push to the floor couldn't have been more then a way to get me hurt but yet as I fully stood up the pain was quickly erasing away from my body. In its wake it left the feeling of pure energy making me want to close my eyes and bring back my powers but instead of that I shook off the feeling.

I didn't need to bring out my powers in front of all of these people and cause a scene. If anything I would probably just thank what ever stood above up in the heavens for taking care of those mean girls for me.

"Did you see the last weeks Marvel Movie?"

I moved quickly side stepping to move to the side of the two boys walking my way listening in on their conversation. Both boys had a similar build but different hair styles and hair color. One had orange hair that buzzed cut close to his head while his friend had dark black hair that was pass his ear lobs nearly touching his shoulders. I watched with interest as the boys continued on with their conversation.

"Uh Duh Didn't everyone! I heard that Tony Stark is coming here to award some nerd for winning the science fair!"

The orange haired boy opened the door for his dark haired friend who walked in still continuing the conversation. My mind started to whirl its gears at the name those boys had uttered. Tony stark was coming to this high school? Tony stark? Tony Stark? Who in the hell was Tony Stark? Could he have been Tony the Tigers like cousin or something like that? Well there it goes again another question I needed answered as well.

I felt a slight tug on my arm making me turn my gaze downward to a girl. My friend Gabby stood there her fingers gripping slightly at the bend of my arm her brown gaze settled on my face. She wasn't that much of a looker when ever she hide herself behind her thick jacket and sweat like pants.

Her curly brown hair was brushed to the side in a low pony tail hiding the true nature of what her hair would look like down and loose. Gabby let go of my arm and settled herself close by my side. She brought a hand up to her cheek cupping her mouth as she leaned close to me must likely going on her tip toes to reach my ear.

"Dakota what are you doing here outside? I was just inside when I saw Jessica and Pam walk by. The-They looked weird?"She stated with urgency laced in her voice. I nodded slightly at her response as I dragged my hand through my hair. What could I tell her? That someone was pulling a literally magic trick over us?

"Gabby what are you talking about." I stated my tone clipped from any sound of questioning. I didn't want a question to lead to an answer that would lead to me revealing my powers. I didn't want to have another person knowing about me and even having that over me in anyway.

 **Freak**

I felt a small pinch come to my chest at the utter of those words echoed inside my mind. "I-I..." I willed myself to calm down and to stop stuttering . I could feel Gabby's wondering eyes start to climb about my face in astonishment at my stuttering. "Dakota are you-" I shook my head slightly quickly placing my response on top of her question.

"We should head inside to our 1st period. Remember old bat will make it a big deal if we're late." I simply say a smile tugging forcefully up my cheeks. I looked down to her and watched as she nodded slowly her eyes narrowing slightly at my responses so far.

As a friend I knew she saw something was up with the way I was answering so weirdly today. I felt my fingers dig deeply into the straps that were over my shoulder as I swiftly turned from prying eyes towards the door. Hopefully she didn't ask anymore questions. I didn't want to be reminded why I was so alone and why I was so hated by many people.

"Phil Coulson is my full name. You may not call me by my first name Phil but Mr. Couslon or Sir. Do I make myself clear?"

I sat in my usual sit that was located nearest to the back and closest to the window in our class room. My arms were crossed over each other and settled carefully on the desk before me as I sat bent over in Coulson character just seemed like more of a man you'd find near an alien crash site then a teacher teaching History.

I wont lie and say I wanted that old lady Baron still here trying to teach us about the History of America and what not. But I wasn't glad either that some "Man In Black" character came into our class expecting us to follow blindly.

I can only describe Mr. Coulson as a rather short man that probably stood only a mere inch taller then I was. His poorly attempt at combing his dark brown hair over the balding spot sure didn't help him at all. And the way he stood there with that firm frown as if he were to break out with a quick jab at anyone. Even his small narrowing eyes had a slight twinkle that wouldn't be seen if you didn't know how hard it is to keep a secret.

Which I all to knowingly knew how hard that was. Mr. Coulson stood in front the white board bringing his dark gaze over us as if he were analyzing us. I felt my eyes narrow slightly as his gaze fell upon me. I slide my arms closer to my chest as I sat there never breaking my gaze from his. He seemed he wanted to tell me something as his lips twitched slightly. But it seemed the all too annoying voice broke the awkward and questionable stare.

"So you are telling us that the just up and left?" Jessica's snobby like tone made me want to just stuff my fingers in my ears. She sat nearest to the front door of the classroom. Her side profile could be seen from my point of you but I didn't bother starring at her to know what sort of face she had. Her upper lip was probably quivering in anger and her eyes were probably slightly watered out of the situation. That was how she got her way many times. I looked away from Mr. Coulson towards the window to better stare at something that didn't give me the goosebumps.

"Well Jessica is it? I'm afraid will be gone for the whole year. On a paid leave, actually I think most of your teachers have been replaced for the rest of the year."He calmly said as if that wasn't a big deal at all! I snapped my emerald gaze right back at the short man with hungry eyes at what else he had to say. I felt a slight pinch at my elbow making me turn my surprised gaze towards my friend Gabby.

She held a small note in her hands but underneath her desk hidden behind her fingers still peeking out. She sheepishly looked over to me and handed me the note quickly before placing her hands back in her lap. Her eyes were settled on the desk before her awaiting for me to look at the paper. I brought my gaze back to the small note and started to unfold it.

"But I don't get it What your telling me is that left us! Us for money? I'm going to tell my fa-"

"Your father paid for it, so did some other children's fathers here as well." Mr. Coulsons voice rang out through the room. I hoped no one said anything about that comment he made but it seemed someone had to make the punch line. "Well, some of us who actually know our fathers knows where the money comes from." If the world would stop it was at this time. Pam's chalky voice rang over everyone's whispers and it stopped them dead.

I didn't dare bring my green gaze up from the folded paper. I could feel each burning gaze upon me as I started to read the paper. "OH yeah in this room we have a rule made by herself. Don't ever talk about the ''D'' word in front of the Da - Da - Dumbass.'' Jessica concluded. An up roar of laughter echoed across the room following such a crude statement making me feel what? I don't feel anything about this situation at all. I started to read the paper slowly trying to pay attention to the words more then the words being said.

 _ **Isn't that weird ...**_

 _ **Weird that all the teachers...**_

 _ **Teachers**_

 _ **Gone?**_

I couldn't focus on the written words before me, that idiot blondes words seemed to have struck a nerve it hurt. My chest was beating way too hard for me to handle. I crumbled the paper between my fingers and stuffed it into my pocket. Well thats great I thought all the trouble I had with that old hag would have gone with her but it looks like her favorite students are keeping it alive.

"Dakota." I heard Gabby say mournfully as if her saying my name would heal me from such torment. Looks like this teacher is going to be same as any other teacher here at this school.

"We will have none of that here in my class."

Had I heard right? I brought my green narrowed gaze up slowly towards the badly bald teacher and noticed he still had that same gleam in his eyes. What was up with this teacher?

"Pam and Jessica don't make this a continuing thing. I don't deal with bullies running the class. No one is too bully anyone in this class or anywhere else." He calmly told them. He then proceeded to look down at the desk opening a huge book. He started to flip pages his eyes scanning over them before stopping. I couldn't help but look over the two demons of this classroom and saw that they each equally had a same face filled with anger. I didn't know what to say about what just happened but Ii knew Gabby was going to say something about this.

"Okay class we will be watching a film based off what has happened in New York recently. Does anyone know anything about what happened?" He asked. He was still flipping through the pages of the book on the desk as he waited for a response. After a while in waiting which was 2 minutes he looked up and slightly chuckled. "Come on anyone have an answer it was on all of the news stations for weeks?"He asked the whole class again.

I remembered how those days turned from weeks to months for me. I hadn't actually been here for some months my mother had packed our belongs and told me we were going on a small vacation for a couple of months out in mexico. What I hadn't known either was that something had happened in new york but my mother was old fashioned she never had any cable T.V let alone wifi wasn't around my house either. Whatever my mother t old from her newspapers or even from the towns channels was all i got.

"Who doesn't know about the New York attack?" asked. I looked around the room feeling my arm wanting to jump upwards. My hands were twitching slightly as I waited for someone else to be first to raise their hand. "Those attacks were made by the terrorist from across the sea wasn't it?" Came a voice.

Couslon shook his head slightly left to right. "No thats not true at all . Theres actually a picture of the man who did this ,a very blurry one but its something. " brought a small black remote up and pressed a red button. A flash of thin light hit the wall which expanded show casing a blurry image. He walked across the floor going in front of the light and towards the exiting door. He switched off the light and thats when the image became clearer on the wall.

A man was shown clearly on top of this weird big black bulky thing. It seemed like the picture itself was taken from a business building window. This thing must have been clearly very high off the ground. His hands were up and he had some sort of stick gripped in one hand. He also had some sort of weird helmet on his head making it seem like he had on huge ears on it. It was as Couslon had stated very Blurry and hard to see.

"This was a fluke Mr. Coulson my father said its the news trying to chase us away from the real problem. The real illegal aliens of our country and the real terrorists across our boundaries!"Pam claimed. I looked away from the haunting image towards Couslon who was still standing near the door his eyes were directly on me.

"Well Why not look it up yourself? Apparently your father is a liar." He quickly stated before flipping on the switch. The lights immediately turned on making me squint my eyes slightly. Why was Mr. Coulson looking at me for as that image appeared? The image on the wall disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "My father isn't a liar! Hes a lawyer and believe me you'll be hearing from him!" She said outraged by the fact that Mr. Couslon had literally degraded her father.

"Here we go." I sighed. Whenever Pams father was ever, ever question of being anything she was on a full attack mood. I leaned back on my chair and folded my arms over my chest as I waited for the show to began. Something poked my thigh slightly as I shifted my feet around trying to get comfortable. I brought a hand towards my pocket and pulled out the crumbled up paper. Opening it it still said the same little thing I tried reading a bit ago.

 _Isn't that weird that all the teachers have just vanished! I came early in the morning to see and he wasn't there. A women was in his class she had red short hair and some glasses on. Another man was there as we-_ _ **"Your true horrors will come true Dakota florins nothing will keep you save."**_

"What?" I asked out loud. Had Gabby said something to me from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Gabby was starring down at her journal doodling here and there. I brought my gaze around and watched that and Pam were still talking to each other about what a liar was. And Pams shrieking about how dare he talk about her father in such way and she'll report him to some big people.

 _"Dakota."_

 _"Dakota Florins."_

I felt my body tense up with each word was spoken but by who? I looked around the class room and wasnt ver y surprised that very one was turned with their backs turned from me. The back of their heads was the only thing I was seeing. Who in the hell was speaking to me about my "True horrors?" I placed the paper on the desk and slide upwards sitting straight up as I looked more around the classroom.

My skin was burning slightly as a I felt as if something was near me. I wanted to run towards it and fight? Was I that stupid or something? Then the feeling of fear filled my being so fast I gasped throwing my head hard on the desk top. The icy feeling of pain resounded from my forehead as I was gasping loudly trying to take breathes. "I- I cant breathe!" My chest felt like something heavy was sitting on it. I rolled my head so i lay my cheek against the cold surface.

"Mr. Couslon! Its Dakota somethings wrong with her!" Gabby's alarmed voice rang out. I closed my eyes shut as I tried to take in deep breathes but my lungs weren't letting in any. Whats wrong with me! I cant breath! I felt firm hands grab me by my shoulders and pull me upwards.

"Dakota you're having a panic attack. Calm down alright." I could hear Mr. Couslon but it felt so far away. It was like his mouth was covered over with a blanket or a rag very muffled. I tried to shake his firm hands from my shoulders but he held on. Then the heavy feeling disappeared as soon as it appeared. I let my hands fall to my lap as I took a deep breathe of air. It filled my lungs making me want to fall over in exhaustion on how fast I was breathing.

My eyes fluttered open slowly and noticed everyone was around me with very worried faces. Mr. Couslon was the only one who had a different emotion very different. It wasn't concerned but neither just neutral it was something I had seen once before on my mothers face. I slowly brought a hand up to his and grabbed it.

"You can let me go Mr. Couslon." I said drained from the scene that just happened right now. He let me go with a final look before standing up and taking a step back. "Dakota do you usually have panic attacks?" He asked me. I dragged a hand over my chest feeling so much lighter. "No I've never had a panic attack before. Is that what it was?" I asked. I soothing rubbed circles into my chest as I rested in my seat.

Mr. Couslon open his mouth to speak but an eerie sound echoed inside the classroom. It almost sounded like a dying cat being ran over by a car repeatably.

 _ **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAAAAH!"**_

Everyone got silent as the seconds ticked on with the screaming covering over everyones hushed voices. Mr. Couslon instantly jumped up to action. He lifted up his hand towards his mouth and started to speak in to it. His other hand flipped open his coat showing a small hand gun hooked on his belt. He pulled it free and ran towards the door the gun in his hand held high up. "Steve got anything?!" He asked fast as he peeped outside the door way. Whats happening here?


End file.
